disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ветер в моих волосах
«Ветер в моих волосах» ( ) — вступительная песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: Новая история». Она была впервые исполнена в телевизионном спецвыпуске «Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте''». Текст песни Ветер в моих волосах (оригинальный текст)= Seems like I've spent my whole life hopin' Dreamin' of things I've never tried Tangled in knots, just waitin' for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? 'Cause I've got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I've got a smile on my face And I'm walkin' on air And everything life oughtta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures, just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see, and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end Cuz I've got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I've got a skip in my step And I haven't a care And everything life outta be Well I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair |-|Реприза (оригинальный текст)= Back to life after happily ever after Stuck inside once again and I'm gazin' out True, I'm in here with those I hold dear Surrounded by their love And for some, that's more than enough No doubt But I've got the wind in my hair And a fire within 'Cause there's something beginnin' I've got a mystery to solve And excitement to spare That beautiful breeze blowin' through I'm ready to follow it who knows where And I'll get there, I swear With the wind in my hair |-|Ветер в моих волосах (русский текст)= В башне своей жила надеждой Мир необъятный повидать, Верила, всё смогу распутать, смогу сиять Что, если двери приоткрылись? Можно взглянуть глазком одним, Или же чудо вдруг случилось, И мир стал моим, Я лечу за ним Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах, И луна новый путь освещает Лёгкая, как мотылёк, Это всё, как во сне Все тайны хочу я узнать, А значит, должна я бежать вперёд, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах Столько дорог должна пройти я, Столько друзей там повстречать Жизнь полна приключений, стоит лишь начать Столько должна открыть секретов, Глупых ошибок совершить Столько всего меня ждёт впереди, Нужно мне спешить, Полной жизнь жить Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах. Знаю я, это только начало Будет качать этот мир меня, Как на волнах Все тайны хочу я узнать, Понять, наконец, что меня там ждёт, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах |-|Реприза (русский текст)= В один миг я вернулась к тому, что было, И смотрю я на мир только из окна Да, в тепле я, и рядом семья, Кругом царит любовь, Только вновь зовёт меня вдаль луна Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах, И огонь в моём сердце пылает Нужно ответ мне найти, Будь он хоть в небесах И сердце меня поведёт, Я видела, это — волшебный знак, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах en:Wind in My Hair Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни Принцесс Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Репризы Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Песни из заставок